


Secret Treasures 3: Laddie in Red

by SerenaJones



Series: Secret Treasures [3]
Category: Mpreg - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Science Fiction, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: The toy story continues - Seto’s point of view.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Secret Treasures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Secret Treasures 3: Laddie in Red

Seto sat in his home office puzzled by the device in his hand. It looked like a fat, peaked mushroom. When he purchased it, the shape more resembled a ball stuck in a tube. The change in form had taken several hours, and had driven his husband quite mad with almost painful ecstasy, but that was not what the programming was supposed to do. Even if it had been placed in his vaginal rather than his rectal entrance, the random and odd actions of the device seems wrong.

Why hadn’t the new butt plug worked?

DoubleDelights specialized in products for double male pleasure, and for their partners who aren’t always as perfect as Katsuya. 

‘Anal expander (vib or spin) with bead string coil option.’

Seto had a few adult toys, from before he met Katsuya. His husband didn’t seem interested in them.

But occasionally, while they were sexually engaged, it seemed that Katsuya desired more width than length. They hadn’t attempted double penetration in a single entry, yet, but Seto had high hopes that things would progress to that point. An expander would assist with that goal.

The product’s features description seemed a bit vague, but the company’s engineering was typically sound, and the idea of watching Katsuya using any sex toy was enough to convince the executive to buy it, questions unanswered, and then masterbate in his office after the order was placed.

So why didn’t it work?

It wasn’t a power issue. When it arrived, he’d replaced the battery with a KaibaCorp heat cell. They were efficient in any device that was used or stored near a heat source, but in a sex toy, they were virtually perpetual.

The programming options left a bit to be desired. The device was labeled with icons that didn’t mean anything to Seto. The left/right arrows he presumed meant expand/contract. And the doubled parentheses usually indicated vibration. But the coil and the three dots connected to nothing; there was neither a coil or a strand of beads in the box.

That morning in the car, Seto had tried manually selecting functions. When that didn’t work, Seto tried setting the random cycles. He’d been midway through an idea, when he realized he was playing with the wrong ‘toy’. He put the controller where Katsuya couldn’t reach it, and played with his spouse for the rest of the trip.

The dress Katsuya wore offered access that pants denied. Actually, personally Seto found dresses far more comfortable. But pants offered erection control, which he sorely needed some days. He made a mental note to look into restrictive undergarments. If he could find something, he’d have a few skirts made to match his regular suits for the summer. Katsuya shouldn’t be the only lucky one merely because he was pregnant.

That had been a stroke of luck. Kawaii was older than any of the fertility clinics would accept - and Katsuya was too young - but the private hospital Kaiba funded made no fuss about the procedure. Seto wanted either Kawaii or her daughter because it was as close as genetically possible to having a child with Katsuya. In the grand scheme, so long as Seto was the father, the mother didn’t matter. But personally, it mattered to him. He wanted to hold Katsuya’s child.

So they obtained an egg from a female relation, which Seto drowned in semen as frequently as their schedules would allow.

Which currently was not that frequent. At least, not as frequent as he would like.

Lunchtime. That was the only time during the day that they could now indulge. He did not expect their urgent return home, and once the toy was removed, Seto allowed Katsuya to rest.

Now, in his study, he took the device and cleaned it thoroughly. He worked with the controller and restored the plug to its original size and shape.

Then he inserted it into his own rectum.

After only a few moments he realized his initial error - the device had all four functions built in. The beads appeared to be internal and wound on the coil. The button with the dots controlled how much texture the beads provided. The coil spun the beads inside the rubber housing. At the lower settings the two features were hardly discernible. At the higher settings, they made Seto come twice before he could reduce the levels.

Once he identified what all the features were, programming a schedule was simple.

The next morning Seto woke with Katsuya in his arms.

And two erections.

Two fingers slipped into Katsuya’s rectum. His cocks twitched at the thought that soon two cocks may fit.

“Do you just wake up horny?” Katsuya murmured.

“With you? Absolutely. How are you feeling?”

“Like a couple fingers are not enough.”

“Ah.” Seto shifted and slowly pushed his lower cock into the warm entrance his fingers had occupied. His upper cock pressed nicely between his stomach and his husband’s back.

“Nice. But wrong.”

“Wrong? I thought you’d be sore today.”

“Eh. A little. But still. Both. I like feeling all of you.”

“You cannot possibly imagine how much it inflames me when you say things like that.”

He pulled out of one hole and pushed into two.

“Oh yeah,” Katsuya moaned softly. “Like that.”

They moved slowly.

“I fixed the plug.” Seto whispered. “It was my error.”

“No.” Seto dusted his neck and shoulders with kisses, making him shiver. “Stop that. I’m not doin’ it. Deeper.”

“I didn’t ask.”

“You will. Deeper.”

“I admit I was distracted by my attraction to you and failed to program the unit properly.”

“Less talk, more fuck.”

“We have some time. I’m enjoying the feel of you.” Seto brushed his fingers lightly over his husband’s chest. “I know you are likely in more pain than you care to admit. The plug was almost fully expanded.”

“I’m not in pain. Quit teasing me.”

“You were correct. It is designed for both anal and vaginal pleasure. The beads spinning against my prostates was explosive.”

“You’re not gonna fuck me until I say yes, are you?”

“We’re fucking now. You feel wonderful.”

“You are such an asshole. This ain’t fucking, it’s driving me fucking crazy!”

“I would never want you to agree to something against your will.”

“tsk. Bullshit. Not on a school day. Or with Jesse. Or Mokuba. And we gotta be together the whole time.”

“I agree to all of those conditions.”

“And! And, if I say turn it off, you turn it off.”

“Instantly.”

“No games, no turning off then on again right away.”

“I would never even consider that.”

“Yeah, right! Ok. One more, and this one’s important.”

“More important than the rest?”

“Yeah.”

“Very well. What?”

“Quit teasin’ me! I’m losin’ my frickin’ mind here!”

The brunette laughed warmly and hugged his spouse tightly. “As you wish. I’m afraid that this won’t take long, however. You were so sexy yesterday. It was all I could do to not ravage you senseless.” His began moving faster, thrusting deeper. “You looked so wanton. So lustful.”

“Yeah! Like that!”

“You are lusty.”

“For you, babe, only for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, babe, you make me lusty.” Katsuya pulled his legs up, and turned slightly.

Seto took the hint. He maneuvered to his knees, doggie style and thrust harder, deeper, into both his husband’s hot entrances. “You like this?”

“Yeah! Yeah!”

“I wanted to do this yesterday. Lift that dress and fill you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Katsuya panted, “me too. Skirts too easy. Shit! Like that! There! I’m - fuck - too soon!”

“Oh shit!” Seto moaned. “I can’t stop!”

They both groaned, and came.

*-*-*-*-*

“So then today would be perfect.”

“Perfect for what?” Katsuya asked, coming out of the bathroom.

“What we discussed five months ago.” Seto leered. “You wearing the expander for a day.”

“What? Hell no! When did I agree to that?”

“May 12th, approximately 5:45am.”

“Screw that! Nothing said before 9am counts.”

“You agreed that if I selected a day that you were not in school, and you and I were spending the day together, without Jesse or my brother, you would wear the expander for me.”

Katsuya frowned as if he recalled the conversation. “Why are you so hooked on me wearing that thing?”

“The obvious reason. I am sexually aroused by seeing you sexually aroused. Especially now,” Seto stroked Katsuya’s protruding belly. “Seeing you carrying my child reminds me of how he was created.”

“You got a prego fetish?”

“I have a Katsuya fetish.” He kissed the belly, and then the lips. “Today I must attend a networking brunch with several KaibaCorp partners. Mokuba was supposed to attend with me, but he has a test.”

“I got classes too.”

“You are an excellent student, and your classes do not take attendance.” Katsuya frowned. “This would be a golden opportunity to introduce you to some of our larger trade partners. And, you would look lovely in the red suit the tailor sent over.”

“Gotta send that one back. He made a skirt, not pants.”

“A maternity skirt, as I recall.”

“Why’d you hook up with me? You seriously want a chick!”

“Your gender is irrelevant. I want you.”

*-*-*-*-*

“...and may I present my husband, Kaiba Katsuya-san.”

“Kaiba-san,” The banker bowed. “My spouse and I are honored to meet you.”

“My pleasure.” Katsuya smiled.

“We are honored to meet all three of you,” said the androgynous spouse wearing a woman’s shirt and men’s pants. “Do you know the gender yet?”

“No,” the blonde grinned. “Whatever it looks like, though, we’ll still probably be surprised. I’ll be happy with anything but another doublemale.”

“Oh?” The banker laughed lightly. “It must be difficult being married to one.”

“Yeah, well, we got three in the house - him, his brother, and our son.”

Seto was glad that his husband no longer recoiled at the mention of genomes. Pregnancy almost always lead to the discussion, especially with a male gestation.

Someone in the room tapped a glass, “We’ll begin serving breakfast in just a moment. If you would all take your seats, we can…”

“We’re at table three,” Seto said, slipping his arm around his spouse. “We’ll speak again later.” He nodded to the banker and guided Katsuya in the proper direction. “You look a bit flush. Anything you wish to tell me?”

“I can feel it, so it’s working. That’s all you need to know.” Seto’s hand drifted down and the blond grabbed it. “What is with you today? You’re like a horny octopus!”

“Hm. Well, if you believe my behavior is inappropriate, we can always go home.”

“No, I’m kinda having fun. Plus we haven’t even eaten yet.” Katsuya pulled out his chair and sat. “Besides, this is your thing. You’re supposed to be working.”

The organizer of the networking event said a few words about the importance of personal networks in business. Seto didn’t hear a word of it.

Katsuya was lovely.

The suit was cut to allow space for his expanding stomach. The skirt was higher than the pregnant man liked, but for Seto, it was a delightful view of his husband’s muscular legs.

And, while the blonde didn’t realize it, that the device was on was indeed all Seto needed to know. He’d programmed it for a slow, subtle climb culminating in Katsuya begging to be taken and -

Katsuya pinched his hand. “Quit it, perv!” he leaned over to whisper. Seto couldn’t help grinning as he rubbed his sore hand.

“Newlyweds,” someone at their table teased.

“Just over two years,” the executive replied. “Second child.”

“Quiet now, brag later, dude.”

Seto attempted to behave himself for the rest of the event. He exchanged more business cards than he could possibly use, with more people than he could possibly care about. He openly leered at his spouse at every opportunity.

As the event was ending, Seto noticed Katsuya shifting in his chair.

“Something wrong?”

“No!” The blonde stood up quickly. “Hishu said that a bunch of the graphics guys were gonna go hang at a coffee house near here. We good?”

“We good,” Seto repeated slowly, trying to understand the context.

Katsuya huffed. “Is our schedule clear to join them? Jeez! Dumbest smart guy, ever.”

“Ah. We are available if you wish us to be. I wouldn’t want you embarrassed when the urge to throw yourself into my arms overwhelms you and -”

“Keep dreaming!”

“So you are not affected by my toy?”

“Not a bit.”

“Hm. Maybe I should confirm it’s working.” He reached to pull up Katsuya’s skirt.

“Seto! Jeez! I’m going to the can. Hishu said to meet him by the door if we were going.

From the back, you could not see the pregnancy at all. Katsuya had the same perfect ass as ever. Seto debated taking a bathroom break to relieve his arousal. ‘No,’ he decided, ‘it will make taking him all the sweeter.’

*-*-*-*-*

Katsuya was flirting.

He was touching a lot - stroking Seto’s shoulder, resting his hand on his leg, holding his arm as the blonde leaned over to chat with someone else. His spouse kept smiling at Seto but interacting with everyone else. He seemed to be speaking in nothing but sexual double entendres.

Seto was having a great deal of difficulty remaining calm.

The impromptu coffee break became a dinner and planning session. A software idea involving graphic interfaces and pregnancy and why in the hell was Katsuya so calm?! He should be helpless with sexual desire!

If ‘blue balls’ did indeed exist, Seto’s were indigo.

He had expected after an hour or so of exquisite torment, his beloved ‘wet dog’ would be dripping with need and pulling him forcibly into any semi-private corner, desperate for any kind of relief from the burning needs of his loins. He wasn’t. Katsuya seemed absolutely unaffected by even the most remote desire, sexual or otherwise.

By contrast, Seto had to manually relieve himself twice, and was seriously considering a third.

“Hold that thought,” Katsuya laughed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Again!” One of the techs teased. “Next round’s on you!”

“Talk to the man with the bulging wallet.”

“Order what you like,” Seto said and followed his spouse to the restroom.

“You removed it,” he accused.

“Huh? What, the plug?” The blond shrugged. “No, it’s still in.” He held his skirt out of the way as he used the urinal.

“Unlikely!” Seto snarled, frustration overcoming him. One handed, the DoubleMale pinned his spouse to the wall.

“Hey! Ow! What the fuck?!” Katsuya struggled to get away, but had no leverage.

With his free hand, Seto pulled the controller from his pocket. He pushed the vibrations to nearly full.

“Hey! Oh - shit! Stop - stopthat - oh - shit!”

The executive fully extended the texture beads and placed the coil on a continuous spin.

“- oh fuck! Comingcomingcoming - ah - ahhh!”

Seto waited until he heard the wet splatter against the porcelain before reducing the levels and letting his spouse go.

Katsuya punched his shoulder. Hard. Painfully hard.

“Ow!”

“You fucking asshole!”

“What -”

“I will deal with you flippin’ out and screaming once a year. I get the whole testosterone bullshit. But you ever touch me like that again, me an’ Jesse are out!”

“Don’t be absurd,” Seto tried to dismiss, his senses restored. “If you had -”

“One more word, and I break your jaw. If I had what? What justifies shoving me and your frickin’ baby into a damn public bathroom wall?”

“You weren’t responding!” the executive snapped. “I don’t understand why this isn’t working!”

Katsuya stared at him for a minute, then facepalmed. “Stupidest freakin’ asshole on the Goddamn planet,” he muttered. He sighed deeply and looked up. “Kaiba, how would you know if I was hard or not?”

“Obviously, by looking -” he stopped. The round, distended stomach. The skirt. Katsuya would have to be the length of a flagpole to be visible. “I am a complete imbecile, aren’t I?”

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

“I expected a more active response - indeed, any response - and have spent a frustrating day waiting for you.”

“Waiting for me? Why -”

There was a knock on the door. “Excuse me, but my son really needs to use the facilities.”

“Jeez!” Katsuya shook his head. “It’s safe,” he called out, “he’s done.”

Seto frowned as the sheepish child entered. “I am not finished. I want to know -”

“Can we do this later? People waitin’ on us, remember?” Seto gestured a dismissal and the blonde gasped. “Seriously?” He rolled his eyes and left.

Seto recited pi to the 25th digit. He took a deep breath. The child was watching him warily. “Wash your hands when you finish. And if you want the world to make sense on a daily basis, never get married.”

*-*-*-*-*

“Right now I am so mad at you, I could literally cry,” Katsuya said as their driver closed the car door.

“I am in no mood to discuss this. I am only just keeping my temper in check.”

“Where the hell do you get off being pissed about anything?”

“You spend a day being a cocktease, provoking me beyond all reason, and then refusing to satisfy the urges you created? I think that is quite the justification.”

“Whoa, whoa, I’m a cocktease? This damn torture device was your freakin’ idea! I don’t know what’s got you all hot-n-bothered, but I been ready to go since breakfast! You the one holding out on me!”

“pft.” Seto rolled his eyes. “You hardly noticed me or it. I am trying to add new dimensions of pleasure to our relationship! If you have no interest in a long term commitment, you should have said so in the first place.”

“What the fuck are you talking about!? If I don’t shout ‘screw me now’ in public, you think I’m over this?”

“I think you regret this relationship because you are no longer interested in me!”

Seto hadn’t meant to voice the concern, but it had been nagging him for most of the afternoon.

“You stupid, selfish, spoiled, egocentric prick.”

“Excuse me?”

“THIS!” He pointed to his stomach. “You see this? You honestly think I’d be having your kid on purpose if I didn’t love your dumb ass?!”

“I think you have derided my intelligence enough.”

“No, I don’t think so.” He began shifting awkwardly in the seat, reaching under his skirt.

“What are you doing?”

“What you shoulda done if you really wanted to know how hot I was.” Katsuya pulled off his underwear and threw them in Seto’s face. “Too dumb to even perv right,” he muttered.

They were men’s briefs, but they reeked of both male and female juices. A large portion of the garment damp and specific spots were actually wet. Evidence of Katsuya’s arousal.

“I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing when I can play it off and when I’m gonna scream like a damn banshee. If I knew I was gonna come hard, I just went to the bathroom. That’s why pervs sniff panties. You can’t hide that. Hell, the way you kept reachin’ this morning, I thought that was the whole reason you wanted me in a skirt.”

The odor was giving Seto two throbbing erections. Katsuya was hot and wet and ripe for plunder, and had been for much of the day. Then, the brunette frowned. “That was not an orgasm when I followed you into the bathroom.”

“I had to take a leak! I’M PREGNANT!” The blonde smacked his husband’s arm. “Idiot!”

The exec considered that. “Hm. Yes, I suppose that is reasonable. Why didn’t you tell me you were so affected?”

“I was gonna, just as soon as we were some place we could do something about it! You wouldn’t come with me when I went to the john. The bar would have been perfect if you hadn’t gone all abusive psycho on me!”

“I was upset.”

“Yeah, well, I meant what I said. I don’t play that abuse shit. I got no problem walkin’ - and the kids go with me.”

“Under no circumstance will I allow you to take my children.”

“Oh, they’ll always be yours, they just won’t be where you can hurt them.”

Seto felt his temper rising again. “Perhaps this is a conversation for another time.”

Katsuya paused, then nodded. “Anywho. I still don’t know what your problem is. I wore the damn thing and got off all kinds uh hard. Seemed to me, you didn’t wanna bang me.”

“I always desire you. When you are in the room, frankly, I can think of little else. I have been hoping that if we have sex often enough, I will reach a level of sation, but that does not appear to be happening.”

“I couldn’t figure it out. You were - all - all -” The pregnant man closed his eyes and shivered.

“Another chill?” His core temperature had been fluctuating all day.

Katsuya shook his head, then grinned mischievously. “Nah. Another vib. I got no resistance when that thing starts buzzing.”

The brunette felt his throat go dry as all his blood began pulsing in his groin. “You just came?”

“See?” His spouse took his hand. “A smart perv would check.” Katsuya guided Seto’s fingers under his skirt. Those gorgeous calves were slick. Hot. The twin openings between them felt greased. “You know that thing you wanna do? That double thing? I wanna do it. I wanna do it bad.”

Seto struggled with his free hand - the one not fingering his husband - to pull out the controller. It was tricky, but he collapsed the expander.

“Oh man!” The blonde gasped. “That thing gets big!” He wiggled his hips forward. “I don’t know if we have space to do this here.”

“We have space.” He struggled to lift Katsuya’s leg onto the seat. With no restriction, semi-reclined, his swollen cock stood proudly against his swollen belly. “Hiding this is criminal.” He licked the tip and groaned as he discovered pre-cum. He licked the shaft, and found his husband’s mixed flavors.

“Oh, yeah, babe, suck me.” He stroked Seto’s hair. “My dick needs it bad.” He moaned. “You are so good at that. Oh! Oh shit! You left the vib on! I’mgonna - I’mgonna - putyourfingersinme! Oh, fuck, baby -” he hissed softly as his body shook.

Seto realized he must have seen Katsuya do that several times during the day, but he hadn’t thought to check if his wet dog was ‘wet’.

“If I don’t take you now -”

“Oh God, babe, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

He’d intended to make a game of removing the toy, but instead the overheated man yanked it out and tossed it over his shoulder. He caught himself in his own zipper as he fought to open his pants.

Nothing mattered except entering both cocks into a warm sheath. He lifted his husband’s hips.

“AAAAHHHHHH! FUCK!” Katsuya actually screamed. “Dude, slow down!”

Slow down? Not possible. Not now, not inside the most warm and perfect place in all of creation.

It did not take long. To Seto, it felt almost instant. His upper cock burst, setting off fireworks behind his eyes. And before he could breathe again, the second cock came, making him gasp and moan.

He started to slump forward, then, felt himself being pushed backward. His head hit the car door, but he could only manage a grunt.

Then, abruptly, his husband’s full pregnant, muscular weight was atop him. “Oh no. You’re not done that easy. What you put me through today?” To Seto’s shock, he could already feel his lower cock twitching back to life. “You call me a freakin’ cocktease. When I finish with you, you not gonna wonder if I’m ‘interested’ in you. You just better keep up!”


End file.
